fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Flight of the Firefly
Flight of the Firefly is an action adventure game in which players control a character that is able to use magic to spawn all sorts of powerful creatures. This character is part of a race of creatures called Fireflies, beings that store a flame, which stores Creation Energy, within their bellies. With these flames, these creatures are tasked with lighting up the sky. However, when a darkness envelops Fireflies and absorbs them into nothingness, one of the newest Fireflies are tasked with investigating the source of this sudden darkness and stopping it in its tracks. Story The game begins with an intro cutscene, featuring a scroll with rather abstract drawings on it. While the camera pans over drawings on the scroll, the narrator explains each drawing, revealing that a divine being produced Fireflies to light up the darkened cosmos and are able to manipulate Creation Energy, meaning they too are able to create. And then the being created planets, and filled them with life. The being, however, was introduced to the concept of mortality, when one of the Fireflies died of old age, darkness filling the space they once lit up. When a Firefly was put where the expired Firefly once was, the being found that the planets lit up by that Firefly have mysteriously vanished into the nothingness. So, it was decided that the Fireflies would have to reproduce, learn to store Creation Energy to kindle their flame, and then replace expiring Fireflies. After that, the game cuts to a light in the sky, which, upon zooming in, is revealed to be a mysterious, human-bug-like creature, this one wearing a red vest, boasting a red exoskeleton, and short antennae. He is riding upon a cerulean bird with yellow swirls on the undersides of its wings. Most striking is the translucent flame over its stomach, revealing a flame shining brightly through space. Suddenly, something off camera catches his attention, and he looks over confused. However, his confusion turns to horror as a darkness envelopes him. The camera cuts to a far off shot, showing one of the lights in the sky vanishing. The camera cuts to a planet, where Fireflies are sprawling. They have a red vest, but are of varying sizes, shades of color, gender, antennae length, shell shape, etc. It zooms in, and settles on a door, which is about to open. However, players are put into a character creation menu, where they can choose the gender, shade, skeleton shape, height, antennae length, and eye style. They can also choose a particular character class which'll alter the character's stats. For the sake of this article, the avatar will be referred to as Layla, a female Firefly. Layla steps out and walks out onto the street. Fireflies are heading to the square, and a nearby poster reveals that a Firefly is about to be chosen to be a star. The avatar is chosen to go first. And here, players are given a staff, a 5 foot wooden poll topped with a bundle of clear gems. They are then given three bowls, each filled with some ground up material. The left one holds fiery powder, the middle one holds a brown, earthy powder, and the right one holds a blue, aqueous powder. She is then encouraged by the elder to gather energy from the powders. Then, with the user's input, they suck up red, brown, and blue energy. The elder explains that these are specks of Creation Energy, an energy that makes up each individual aspect of the world. Earth and Water energy create plants, Fire and Earth energy create magma, Water and Fire create steam, and so much more. He then tells the avatar that Fireflies are able to warp the energy to their whims, and that he wishes her to do so now. So, following one of three recipes for a being, the avatar creates one of those, either a beast well adjusted to flame, a beast as hard as earth, or a beast that flows like it's always in water. After creating a beast, the avatar is then given a tutorial about the beast. She learns that, with the proper input, she can go onto the beast's back, and switch between using her own attacks, and making the beast attack. She could also rely on the beast to, hopefully, support her. After learning that, the elder channels forth Creation Energy from his flame, and forms a creature of his own, a warthog exhaling flame from its nostrils. Players are then tasked with using their creation to do battle. After a simple battle where the creature has predictable attacks and health only slightly larger than Layla's max health at this point. After defeating them, the player is then dubbed worthy of being a star. So, she's formally allowed to own the staff. After praise and cheer from the crowd, the elder brings Layla into his quarters to discuss a grave issue. One of the stars have gone dark far sooner than predicted, and they fear something very dangerous is afoot. He then says that, if the cause is what he predicts it might be, then Layla will need to gather energy for star-life faster than most fireflies have before. To do so, she'll have to garner Luminary Energy from each planet. He explains each of the eight planets in their solar system store a particular type of Luminary Energy, which acts as a superior form of a particular type of Creation Energy. The planet the reside on, Pyruya, houses the Fiery Luminary Energy. Gameplay As stated, Flight of the Firefly is an action RPG, meaning players will frequently have to mind stats, buffs and debuffs, item management, and so on and so forth while They deal with action in real time. Players can press to jump, and again midair to double jump. Players will have access to an action menu, in the form of the balls of energy under their health, which they can scroll through with the and , and select with the button. They can use the button to deal light attack, and the button to deal heavy attacks. They can also chain these two buttons together to form combos. The player uses and to cycle between 8 different types of Creation Energy, which'll be discussed below. The attacks will change up depending on what type of Energy is used. One of the most important powers of a Firefly is Creation. If players press the or , they enter creation mode, represented by a large grid that they can put energy onto each grid space. A selected grid space is highlighted white, and players can move the square along the grid with the . Scrolling through the Creation Energy is done the same way as before, and players can press to place a cube of the corresponding color. By forming them into various shapes (all of which are given a proper recipe, but can be discovered via experimentation), they can create all sorts of things, either powerful spells to unleash magical havoc in the area, make environmental objects to make areas more accessible, or, perhaps more importantly, to create living beings. Each thing has its own recipe to follow. Mounts Often, the player encounters mounts, whether they be their creation or ordinary creatures. Players are automatically allied with mounts they create, however, they can make natural mounts into their allies with correct food. Players can press near the mount when the command "Mount" appears in their action menu, meaning they ride upon the creature. They can either use this stance to attack foes with their usual attacks, or they can click either to switch between the Firefly's moveset, or the mount's moveset. WIP Creation Energy Be careful, the player has a limited amount of Creation Energy of either type, so they'll have to grind up creature parts to absorb Creation Energy to use later. Types *Fire - Raw destruction takes physical form in this element. There are many species that can manipulate/produce flame naturally, so some need this element in order to pull off their powers. However, when not used to construct a creature, they can conjure forth fiery attacks, ignite an ally with a fiery determination, and apply a layer of steel over their skin, to act as armor. *Water - A restorative essence essential to any lifeform. Many species use this to increase their vitality, so many tough creatures utilize this element. When not used to construct a creature, they can summon up spells that restore health, such as AOE magical water spells or bubbles that fly up into the air before coming down on a certain part of the area. *Earth *Wind *Electricity - An element responsible for applying energy to many things. Many life forms even require electrical energy to live. Many species can also manipulate/produce electricity, either using it to affect the environment or those around them, or to harm foes. When not used for construction, the caster can emit instantaneous bolts of electricity, set electrical energy in the ground that can zap foes that go over them, or they can send electricity to allies in order to make them quicker and more alert. *Ice *Poison *Mind Characters *Layla Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Original Games